It is known to curl hair using a mixture of chemicals. The hairstyle resulting from the chemicals is known as a perm or jheri-curl.
The modern perm, the so-called “cold wave perm” requires the use of strong chemicals. The modern method for achieving the perm is based on a chemical approach using 2 different solutions a perming solution and setting solution. The general method used follows these steps:
1) Insert the perming rods into the hair
2) Apply perming solution and leave for 20 minutes
3) Wash thoroughly
4) Apply setting solution and leave for 5 minutes
5) Remove rods
6) Shampoo as normal
1) A perming rod is similar to, but distinct from, ‘curlers’ or ‘rollers’. It is a plastic device typically about 8 cm long and of varying diameters in the region of 1-3 cm. It may be a simple cylinder, or have a concave profile. There is normally a band or clamp (called a perming rubber) which holds the hair against the rod. A hairdresser winds the hair round each rod and clamps it in place. There are a variety of winding methods depending on the effect which is desired. Typically there will be 30 rods, in various sizes, used to produce a perm.
2) The perming solution breaks down the disulphite bonds between the peptides in the hair—destroying the elasticity. The perming solution will be different depending on whether it is an alkaline perm (typically sodium thioglycolate) or an acid perm (typically glycerol monothioglycolate). Acid perms take longer but are gentler, so are used on finer or more fragile hair. They also require some application of heat—normally via a hairdryer. The liquid used comes in a variety of solution strengths. The hairdresser must choose the most appropriate strength depending upon the type of hair (thickness, porosity, elasticity) and the effect desired. The solution is poisonous and may potentially damage skin. Hairdressers often wear plastic gloves while applying the solutions to prevent damage to the skin.
Applying the liquid is done by one of two methods. The traditional approach is to spray it on the hair. More recent options have ‘dispenser’ or applicator bottles. With these the hairdresser applies a strip of liquid along each rod and the liquid spreads round the rod. Rods designed for this purpose have small knobs on the surface to encourage the spread.
3) Washing (with the rods still in place) ensures that the solution is removed and that the process of damaging the hair is ended. This needs to be done thoroughly to prevent further chemical activity.
4) The second solution is typically Hydrogen Peroxide. it causes a chemical reaction which rebuilds the bonds between the peptides. it is normally left on the hair for about 5 minutes.
5) and 6) are self-explanatory.
Both the acid and alkaline perm involve strong chemicals which are poisonous and can cause burns if left on a person's skin. The application of the chemicals is potentially dangerous and it is therefore desirable to ensure that no excess chemicals are used during the perming process.
To mitigate some, if not all of the above problems, there is provided apparatus for the even distribution of the liquid through the hair, to minimise the likelihood of contacting the chemicals on the scalp and to make the process of applying the chemicals easier for the hairdresser.
According to an aspect of the invention there is provided a rod for dispensing liquid to enable the perming of hair, wherein the rod comprises: a body around which in use hair is wrapped, said body comprising: a plurality of holes; and a chamber for holding liquid in fluid communication with the plurality of holes; wherein in use liquid is dispensed from the holes of the body thereby contacting the hair wrapped around the rod to enable perming of the hair.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a perming rod enabled to dispense liquid, the rod comprising: a body around which hair is wrapped, said body comprising: an outer surface comprising a plurality of holes; an inner surface comprising a first channel (or group of channels) extending at least part of the length of the barrel, the first channel (or group of channels) in fluid communication with one or more of the holes in the outer surface; a first container of liquid to be dispensed, said first container being positionable so as to be in fluid communication with said first channel (or group of channels); wherein in use, the first container introduces the liquid into the first channel and said liquid is dispensed via the holes in the outer surface of the rod.
Other aspects and features of the invention will be apparent from the appended claims and the following specific description which is given by way of example only.